Kleine Gefallen, große Wirkung
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Auf einer tödlich langweiligen Festivität bekommt Harry handfest zu spüren, dass es gar nicht gut ist, wenn Hermine KEINEN Alkohol trinken darf! HP/DM


Title: **Kleine Gefallen, große Folgen**

Chapter: 1

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: Humor, Fluff, Slash, bisserl Lemon-angehaucht

Warning: Slash! Lemon/Lime, Sprache, Fluff

Summary: Auf einer tödlich langweiligen Festivität bekommt Harry handfest zu spüren, dass es gar nicht gut ist, wenn Hermine KEINEN Alkohol trinken darf!

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee, Handlung und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben,_

_Viel später als eigentlich beabsichtigt, melde ich mich zurück im HP-Fandom. Bin zwar immer noch nicht fertig mit dem Studium, aber immerhin klappt es zeitlich wieder mit dem Schreiben. _

_Vorab noch ein paar Infos in eigener Sache. Ein gaaaaaaanz großes Danke geht an alle, die mir immer wieder nette Heuler schicken, damit es mit ‚Wer Wind säet, wird Sturm ernten…' endlich weitergeht. Ein bisserl muss ich euch noch vertrösten, aber es geht auf jeden Fall weiter!_

_Spätestens Anfang Dezember gibt es dafür eine neue Story (schreibe grad noch den Epilog und meine liebe Beta Little Whisper quält sich durch 400 Seiten Drama)._

_Vorab hoffe ich aber, dass euch dieser kleine oneshot gefällt, den ich als Ausgleich zu der neuen Story geschrieben hab. Brauchte neben dem Drama mal wieder was Lustiges. _

_Also, viel Spaß mit dem kleinen fluffigen Oneshot und ich hoffe, er bringt euch zum Lachen. Auch hier gilt mein Dank mal wieder Little Whisper --DANK in Form von Schokoladenkuchen rüberschick--_

_Freue mich wie immer über eure Reviews. _

_--drück euch alle--_

_Eure Cassie_

------

**Kleine Gefallen, große Folgen**

_Ort: 10 Jahre post Hogwarts, Festsaal des Zaubereiministeriums zum Jahrestag von Voldemorts endgültigem Fall. 2.14 Uhr in der Nacht._

-

"Ach, komm schon, Harry! Stell dich nicht so an!", sagte Hermine schon wieder und grinste in Harrys fassungsloses Gesicht.

Zu der anfänglichen Fassungslosigkeit gesellte sich nun Abscheu. "Du spinnst ja!", blaffte Harry und zerrte nervös an dem Kragen seines Festumhanges.

"Bitte, es ist doch nur ein winzig kleiner Gefallen!", bettelte Hermine mit einem Dackelblick, den Harry nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Ron war er offensichtlich nicht neu, denn genau wie Ginny, Neville, Luna und Seamus beobachtete er die Unterhaltung zwischen seiner Frau und seinem besten Freund mit sichtlichem Amüsement.

"Ein winzig kleiner Gefallen?", schnaubte Harry ungläubig. "Wenn du von mir verlangst Malfoy zu küssen, ist das wohl mehr als nur ein winzig kleiner Gefallen! Ein winzig kleiner Gefallen war es, als ich Voldemort getötet hab!"

Hermines Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Es ist doch nur ein einziger Kuss."

"Sag mal, hast du getrunken, oder was? Ron, warum lässt du sie trinken? Sie ist schwanger.", versuchte Harry irgendwie einen Themenwechsel zu erzwingen.

"Sorry, Harry, das sind die Hormone! Glaub mir, sie hat mir schon schlimmere Dinge vorgeschlagen.", antwortete Ron und konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nun endgültig nicht mehr verbeißen.

"Na, so schlimm kann es ja nicht sein, deinem befriedigten Grinsen nach zu urteilen!", warf Seamus ein und rülpste lautstark.

"Bah, Finnigan, du bist so eine Sau!", protestierte Ginny, hickste und brach in albernes Gekicher aus.

"Doch, glaubt mir, neulich meinte sie, Barney hätte einen gewissen Sexappeal. Und schöne Augen!" Ron schnaubte in gespielter Empörung.

"Barney? Unser Ministeriumshausmeister?", brach es aus Neville heraus, auch wenn seine Aussprache nicht mehr allzu deutlich war.

Ron nickte bekräftigend.

"Hat sie dir auch verraten, wo unter seinen 4 Zentnern Lebendgewicht dieser Sexappeal genau versteckt sein sollte?", erkundigte Seamus sich und rülpste erneut. Ginny kicherte.

"He, er hat wirklich schöne Augen! Und außerdem, Harry, ich hab ja nicht verlangt, dass du Barney, küsst, oder?", debattierte Hermine weiter, sich ihres Vorteils als Einzige noch nüchtern zu sein, durchaus bewusst.

"Wahrscheinlich würde ich das noch eher machen.", murmelte Harry und verfluchte das Übermaß an Alkohol, welches sie alle - außer Hermine - zu sich genommen hatten, um den tödlich langweiligen Festakt irgendwie zu überstehen.

Hermine machte Kussgeräusche und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"NEIN!!!!", rief Harry entschlossen und mittelschwer genervt.

"Bitte!", bettelte Hermine. Schon wieder dieser Dackelblick.

"Nein! Und das ist mein letztes Wort! NEIN! Auf gar keinen Fall!" Harry griff nach seinem Punschglas um das Ende der Diskussion zu verdeutlichen.

"Alter, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an. Tu ihr halt den Gefallen, sonst muss ich nachher wieder für ihre hormonellen Auswüchse herhalten.", warf Ron in gespielter Verzweiflung ein.

"Und das fändest du ja auch so furchtbar, nicht wahr Mr. Meine-Frau-ist-schwanger-und-ich-kann-vor-lauter-Sex-kaum-noch-laufen?", mutmaßte Seamus lachend. Ginny hielt ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, bevor er erneut rülpsen konnte.

Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum und verschluckte sich bei Rons Worten prompt an seinem Punsch. Während er laut vor sich hin hustete, warf er Ron bitterböse Blicke zu, welcher dieser nur mit einem alkoholseligen Lächeln quittierte.

"Har-ry! Biiiiiiitte!", flötete Hermine und fügte ihrem Dackelblick nun auch noch ein effektvolles Wimperngeklimper bei.

"Lass die Blinzelei, Hermine, ich bin schwul, bei mir funktioniert das nicht!", schoss Harry gereizt zurück, sobald er wieder Luft bekam.

"Bring es doch einfach hinter dich.", sagte nun auch noch Ginny und grinste dümmlich.

"Nein!"

"Doch!", echoten seine Freunde.

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Do-hoch!"

"Nei-hein!" Harry begann zu ahnen, dass er diese Diskussion mit seinen besoffenen Freunden nicht gewinnen konnte. Er beschloss seine Taktik zu ändern. "Nennt mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte."

"Und dann machst du es?", erkundigte Hermine sich hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja.", antwortete Harry todesmutig und nahm einen sehr großen Schluck Punsch zu sich.

Wenn er es schaffte sich bewusstlos zu saufen, hätte sich die Sache mit dem Kuss ja erledigt!

"Malfoy ist schwul.", führte Hermine an.

"Ja und? Ich muss ja nicht jeden Kerl abknutschen, nur weil er zufällig auch auf das gleiche Geschlecht abfährt!", protestierte Harry angeekelt.

"Er ist heiß.", sagte Hermine, als wäre diese Feststellung tatsächlich ein guter Grund!

"Heiß? Sag mal, schlägt dir die Schwangerschaft auf die Augen?", platzte Harry heraus und trank weiter.

"Lass den Quatsch, Harry! Ich hab gesehen, dass du ihm beim letzten Quidditchspiel auf den Arsch gestarrt hast.", behauptete Hermine dreist und nun war es an Ron sich zu verschlucken. "Du hast WAS?", krächzte er, sobald er wieder Luft bekam.

"SO EIN BLÖDSINN!", widersprach Harry und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen heiß vor Scham wurden.

"Weißt du, Hermine, ich muss dir sogar recht geben.", stellte Ginny mit einem betrunkenen Grinsen fest. "Solange Malfoy sein Schandmaul hält, ist er wirklich eine heiße Nummer."

"Reden wir von demselben unterkühlten Kerl, der zum Lachen in den Keller geht und sich da unten ein Loch gräbt, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel auch nur einen Millimeter nach oben bewegen?" Harry war stolz auf sich, nach seinem - gefühlt - 84sten Punsch einen solche komplizierten Gedankengang zu denken und ihn auch noch formulieren zu können. Was im Umkehrschluss nur eins bedeuten konnte. Er war eindeutig noch zu nüchtern! Beherzt klaute er Ginnys Glas und lehrte es in einem Zug.

"Sei ehrlich, Harry! Jeder Kerl, der nur ansatzweise auf Schwänze steht, findet Malfoy geil.", nuschelte Neville und kippte nun endgültig mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch. Sekunden später war ein leises Schnarchen zu vernehmen.

"So ein Blödsinn! Ich steh auf Kerle und finde Malfoy nicht geil!", protestierte Harry und bedachte seine Freunde mit einem strafenden und leicht überheblichen Blick. Heterosexuelle! Pffft! Also ob die wüssten, worauf ein Homo wie er stünde! Tssssssss!!

"Sieh ihn dir doch mal an!", forderte Hermine und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken irgendwo hinter Harrys Rücken.

"Nein.", murrte Harry.

"Los! Jetzt!"

Ergeben drehte Harry sich doch um und fand Malfoy zusammen mit Blaise Zabini und Gregory Goyle an einer der Bars herumstehen, offensichtlich in ein anregendes Gespräch vertieft.

"Er ist groß…", begann Hermine begeistert, "…und schlank, aber nicht zu dünn. Und sieh dir mal seine Hände an. Was für lange Finger er hat!"

"Kerle schauen nicht auf Hände, Hermine!", belehrte Seamus und setzte hinzu: "Aber er hat einen echt ansehnlichen Arsch! Wenn er Titten hätte, würde selbst ich ihn flachlegen wollen."

Ron lachte und - gegen seinen Willen, wohlgemerkt! - wanderte Harrys Blick an Malfoys stattlicher Gestalt nach unten. Eins musste man dem ehemaligen Slytherin lassen. Er verstand es, sich anzuziehen. Während Harry sich in seinem Festumhang fühlte, als hätte ihn Grawp im Würgegriff, schien Malfoy sich mehr als wohl zu fühlen. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang und das dezente Silber seiner Weste ließ seine hellen Augen noch auffälliger wirken als sonst. Harry schluckte. Wann zur Hölle hatte er sich Malfoy denn so genau angesehen? Seine Augenfarbe konnte er doch von ihrem Platz aus unmöglich erkennen, also warum zum Henker wusste er dann, dass diese Weste genau zu…

"Na, Harry, auf den Geschmack gekommen?", raunte Luna kichernd über den Tisch hinweg.

"Ihr seid echt alle bekloppt!", blaffte Harry zurück, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihm das Blut erneut in die Wangen schoss.

"Mich würde ja interessieren, ob Malfoy oben oder unten liegt.", warf Seamus ein bisschen lallend ein.

"Merlin, was ist eigentlich mit euch los? Habt ihr alle 'nen kleinen Hormonstau, oder was?", schnappte Harry und winkte eine der Kellnerinnen heran. Er brauchte dringend Punschnachschub!

"Wir hören auf, wenn du Malfoy küsst, Harry.", zwitscherte Hermine fröhlich.

"NEIN!", kreischte Harry in peinlicherweise ziemlich mädchenhafter Manier. Luna und Ginny brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Gut, dann machen wir weiter. Seamus, wo waren wir? Ach, genau, bei Malfoys Arsch… also, knackig ist der aber schon, oder?", fuhr Hermine ungerührt fort.

"Könnte davon kommen, dass Malfoy gut im Training ist. Sex soll ja angeblich die Beckenmuskulatur trainieren und wenn man der ist, der stößt, wird der Hintern ja besonders gefördert.", trug Seamus mit einem sadistischen Grinsen in Harrys Richtung vor.

Harry wurde knallrot und starrte Seamus bösartig an. Das Bild, welches sich in seinem alkoholvernebelten Gehirn zu formen begann, war mehr als unerwünscht. Gütiger Himmel, er würde sich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht vorstellen, wie Malfoy aussah wenn er splitternackt und gerade richtig mit ihm…. IRGENDWEM! IR-GEND-WEM!!!!… zugange war!

NEIN, DAS WÜRDE ER SICH GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT VORSTELLEN!!! Harry kniff sich beherzt und so unauffällig wie möglich in seine linke Brustwarze, um seinen Gedanken mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Der Schmerz hatte den gewünschten abschwellenden Effekt auf seine untere Leibeshälfte. Zumindest vorübergehend.

"Quatsch! Ich wette, Malfoy lässt sich gern flachlegen und schreit wie ein Mädchen!", behauptete Ginny derweil dreist.

Harry schluckte. Noch eine Vorstellung, die - nun ja - nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, dass er sich in seinen engen Festklamotten wohler fühlte. Luft anhalten und fester kneifen! Schmerz war eine gute Sache!

"Na, Harry. Noch immer nicht bereit für einen kleinen Kuss?", erkundigte Hermine sich hinterhältig. Harry war zu sprachlos um einen verbalen Protest herauszubringen und beschränkte sich auf ein wildes Kopfschütteln. Was auch nicht unbedingt die beste Idee war angesichts der Alkoholmenge in seinem Hirn. Beherzt griff er nach einer neuen Ladung Punsch.

"Gut, wie du willst.", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend. "Er ist ganz ordentlich bestückt! Hörst du mir zu, Harry? Sein Schwanz ist so richtig prall und lang, das magst du doch, oder?"

"Und er ist beschnitten. Sagt man nicht, dass beschnittene Männer ordentlich Ausdauer hätten?", wusste Ginny zu berichten.

"Woher wisst ihr denn das schon wieder?", fragte Ron verwirrt und schwankte offensichtlich zwischen Abscheu derartige Details ungewollt erfahren zu haben und eifersüchtiger Neugier.

"Bad der Vertrauensschüler.", platzten Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig heraus. Nun war es an Ron rot zu werden. Seamus und Luna grinsten.

"HÖRT SOFORT AUF!", brach es aus Harry heraus und er hatte Mühe seinen schneller werdenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Was ist los, Schatz, hast du schon Platzprobleme?", flötete Luna und zwinkerte Harry zweideutig zu.

Ginny jedoch schoss eindeutig den Vogel ab. Ohne Hemmungen griff sie Harry in den Schritt, packte einmal beherzt zu - Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl bei dem entsetzten Versuch ihrer Hand zu entkommen - und teilte dann nonchalant mit: "Nein, noch nicht, aber er wird schon hart!"

"Ginny!", japste Harry schockiert und das Gelächter an ihrem Tisch wurde nur noch lauter. Glücklicherweise waren auch die anderen übrig gebliebenen Gäste nicht mehr allzu nüchtern und so wunderte sich niemand wirklich über einen Harry Potter, der mit knallroten Ohren zwischen seinen Freunden saß.

"Wisst ihr, was mir grad einfällt?", begann Ron und Harry brauchte ihm nur ins Gesicht zu sehen - bzw. sein alkoholseliges Grinsen zu betrachten - um zu wissen, dass er es nicht hören wollte. Ein weiteres Glas Punsch sollte sein Leiden lindern, als Ron fortfuhr: "Oliver Wood hat mir das letztens erzählt. Malfoy hatte doch mal was mit diesem Quidditchspieler… wie hieß der denn noch… ach, ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls muss Malfoy es ihm dermaßen gut besorgt haben, dass der Kerl Oliver wochenlang in den Ohren gelegen hat, er solle ihm ein weiteres Treffen mit Malfoy arrangieren."

"Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Seamus und gähnte.

"Ja, nichts, Oliver hat mit Malfoy doch nichts zu tun…"

"Nicht Oliver, du Idiot! Malfoy! Was hat er so Besonderes mit dem Quidditch-Kerl gemacht?"

Ron bleckte die Zähne und wandte seinen Blick dann an Harry, der mittlerweile eine Miene zur Schau trug, als hätte man ihm Nachsitzen bei Snape angedroht. "Malfoy kann wohl diese Sache mit seiner Zunge, ihr wisst schon… so." Damit streckte Ron seine Zunge heraus und wirbelte wild - und wie Harry fand ziemlich ekelerregend - mit seiner Zungenspitze in der Luft herum.

Hermine grinste ihn anzüglich an. "Kannst du mir das später noch mal genauer vormachen, du Hengst?"

"Wahnsinn, das funktioniert? Ey, Ginny, guck mal!", rief Seamus begeistert und war plötzlich gar nicht mehr müde. Eine weitere Demonstration von Trockenübungen mit der Zunge folgte und Harry wurde übel.

"Nein! So doch nicht!", protestierte Ginny und patschte Seamus auf die herausgestreckte Zunge. Nun musste auch sie noch ihre Zungenspiele zum Besten geben. Was Harry allerdings plötzlich gar nicht mehr als unangenehm empfand, denn er hatte noch in ziemlich guter Erinnerung, dass Ginny - selbst als Frau, auf die er nicht mehr stand - eine Sache verflixt gut konnte… Fellatio! Er schluckte und beobachtete wie hypnotisiert Ginnys rosane Zungenspitze, die gekonnte Kreise, Wirbel und andere geometrische Formen in die Luft zeichnete.

Die Zungenspitze verschwand und Ginny grinste. "Übrigens kann Harry das auch."

"Na, wenn das mal keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine traumhafte Nacht voll von dreckigem Sex sind.", kommentierte Seamus gnadenlos und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Au ja! Ich will zugucken!", kreischte Hermine begeistert los.

"Hormone.", nuschelte Ron.

Harrys gerade aufkommende Erektion verzog sich allereiligst wieder dahin, wo sie hergekommen war, als alle Augen erneut auf ihm ruhten.

Eine weitere Runde Punsch erlöste ihn für die Dauer von hastigem Trinken von weiteren unerwünschten Gesprächsrunden bezüglich seiner Libido. Selbstverständlich hatte er nicht das Glück, dass Hermine sich von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen ließ.

"So, genug geredet! Du musst doch schon ganz heiß sein, nach all unserem Gerede. Und überleg mal, wie lange du keinen Sex mehr hattest! Die Trennung von Jake ist doch schon ein halbes Jahr her! Also los, Harry, geh rüber und schnapp ihn dir. Du sollst ihn ja nicht flachlegen - obwohl ich mir das auch gern anschauen würde - ein Kuss reicht mir ja schon." Mit winkenden Handbewegungen versuchte Hermine Harry in Malfoys Richtung zu scheuchen.

Leider war Harry noch nicht betrunken genug, um ihre Aufforderung zu ignorieren oder wahlweise nachzukommen. Er kippte erneut Ginnys Glas hinunter und grinste mit allmählich glasig werdendem Blick vor sich hin: "Ich warte noch immer auf den guten Grund, warum ich das tun sollte."

"Weil du ihn geil findest!", behauptete Hermine gnadenlos.

"Tu ich nicht.", antwortete Harry, wenngleich es nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt klang, wie vor einigen Minuten und den letzten 5 Punschgläsern. "Und mal ganz abgesehen davon, selbst wenn ich Malfoy scharf finden würde - was ich nicht tue - würde ich ihn bestimmt nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft abknutschen. Ich verwette meine Unterhosen darauf, dass sich hier noch irgendwo ein Reporter rumtreibt!"

"Ach, Merlin, Harry, du bist aber auch so verklemmt! Es ist doch ganz leicht.", sagte Ginny und stand auf. Im ersten Augenblick musste sie sich an der Tischkante festhalten, fing sich jedoch gleich wieder. "Ich werde dir das jetzt mal vormachen, also pass gut auf."

Damit sprintete sie in überraschendem Tempo davon in Richtung der ehemaligen Slytherins und Harry klappte die Kinnlade vor Entsetzen hinunter. Ginny würde doch nicht wirklich Malfoy küssen wollen? Immerhin war es kein Geheimnis, dass Malfoy ebenso auf Kerle stand wie er selbst, also warum genau wollte Ginny noch mal Malfoy küssen? Zum Henker auch, er war betrunken!

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass der Alkohol endlich seine Wirkung tat und ihm auch den Rest der Sinne vernebelte. Sehr gut! Noch ein oder zwei Gläser und er konnte sich schlafend zu Neville gesellen.

Überraschte Rufe wurden hinter ihnen laut und Harry schaffte es mit einiger Mühe, sich doch noch einmal zu besagtem Blondling und seinem Hofstaat herumzudrehen. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Ginny hopste soeben wortwörtlich einem überrumpelten Blaise Zabini auf den Arm, der prompt ins Straucheln geriet und die halbe Theke unter lautem Geklirre abräumte, in dem Versuch, nicht mitsamt Ginny zu Boden zu gehen.

Bevor der ehemalige Slytherin irgendein Wort über die Lippen brachte, küsste Ginny ihn so leidenschaftlich, dass ihm die Ohren klingelnd durften. Jedenfalls nahm Harry das an, denn Zabini blickte Ginny aus tellergroßen Augen an, machte aber nicht den Versuch die Kussattacke irgendwie abzuwehren.

"Wow.", hauchte Luna hörbar beeindruckt und Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie einen schnellen Blick auf den schlafenden Neville warf. Na, wenn das mal nicht interessant war. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen daran erinnern und Neville einen entsprechenden Tipp geben konnte.

"Genau! Also, auf Harry! Malfoy sieht aus, als müsste er dringend mal besinnungslos geknutscht werden!" Hermine.

"Prost!", sagte Seamus unsinnigerweise und kippte mitsamt seinem Stuhl nach hinten um.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor Seamus sich unter dem anhaltenden Gelächter seiner Freunde wieder aufgerappelt hatte und noch einige Minuten mehr, bevor sich besagte Freunde wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Harry wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und versuchte auf die Füße zu kommen.

"Hey, wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch und mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Tol… Teole….Toiell… Klo.", lallte Harry und schwankte so bedenklich, dass selbst Seamus ihm eine helfende Hand reichte. Nun, wirklich helfend war die warme Hand an seinem Hintern nicht und das tat Harry in seiner alkoholbedingten Zurückhaltung auch gleich mal lauthals kund: "Seamus! Hör sofort auf mir an den Arsch zu grabschen! Du bist hetero!"

"Ach, ich dachte, ich probier mal was anderes aus… und da Ginny meint, du könntest so gut blasen…", Seamus' Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"Ginny ist ein Mädchen, Finnigan, ein Mädchen! Woher soll die wissen, ob ich blasen kann?", informierte Harry ihn und nahm zur Stärkung für den langen Weg auf die Toilette noch einen Schluck Punsch zu sich.

"Kannst du es nun, oder kannst du es nicht?", wollte Seamus wissen und kniff ihm beherzt in die Pobacke.

Harry machte ein quiekendes Geräusch und schwankte noch ein wenig mehr. "Natürlich kann ich!", behauptete er optimistisch. "Wenn du auch nur ansatzweise mein Typ wärst, würde ich dir den verdammt besten Blowjob deines Lebens verpassen, aber leider…", Harry hob oberlehrerhaft den Zeigefinger und wackelte damit in Seamus' Richtung, "…bist du überhaupt nicht mein Typ."

"Ach, ich dachte, du stehst auf blond.", mischte Ron sich grinsend ein.

"Seamus ist ihm nicht blond genug.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem teuflischen Lächeln und schaute über Harrys Schulter.

"Lass gut sein…", murrte Harry und taumelte endlich von dannen in Richtung der dringend benötigten Toilette.

"Wo is'n Ginny hin?", fragte Luna plötzlich interessiert.

"Verschwunden. Genau wie Zabini und Malfoy.", stellte Hermine mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn fest.

"Geil, die mach'n n Dreier." Seamus rülpste und sank mit den Kopf an Nevilles Schulter, bevor auch er vertraulich in Morpheus' Arme hinüber glitt.

Ron schien den Gedanken weniger erbaulich zu finden und wirkte plötzlich wesentlich nüchterner, als er Hermine ansah: "Glaubst du wirklich, dass Ginny mit den beiden…?"

"Mit Zabini? Auf jeden Fall! Sie steht doch schon ewig auf ihn."

Rons Miene verdüsterte sich um weitere Minusgrade. Das war nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die er hatte hören wollen.

"Aber wegen Malfoy brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, der würde Ginny nicht anrühren wenn wir sie ihm nackt auf den Bauch binden! Ehrlich, Malfoy ist noch schwuler als Harry und das will echt was heißen.", antwortete Hermine. "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Ginny noch in der Lage ist sonderlich viel horizontale Performance abzuliefern."

"Horizontale Performance?", Luna kicherte, "Ron, wie weißt du bei dem Fremdwortfetisch deiner Frau, wann sie einfach nur poppen will?"

"Ganz einfach, ich sage was, was er nicht versteht…", begann Hermine und zwinkerte Ron verschwörerisch zu.

"…und ich sage, klingt geil, lass es uns machen!", beendete Ron den Satz für sie.

"So muss eine Ehe sein! Prost!" Lachend hob Luna ihr Punschglas und stieß mit Rons Butterbier und Hermines Wasser an.

-

Wie Recht Hermine mit ihrer Vermutung hatte, dass Ginny nicht mehr sonderlich viel auf die Reihe bekommen würde, bekam Harry aus erster Hand mitgeteilt, als er die Tür zur Herrentoilette aufstieß und würgende Geräusche hörte. Super, das brauchte er nun nicht grade, immerhin fühlte sich sein Magen auch nicht an wie der junge Frühling. Er wankte auf die Pissoirs zu und stützte sich einen Augenblick an den Fliesen ab, bevor er den Kampf mit seinem Reißverschluss aufnahm.

"Merlin, wie viel hat die denn gesoffen? Man fängt ja an, aber irgendwann hört man mal wieder auf zu kotzen."

Harrys Augen flogen auf. Malfoy! Das war eindeutig Malfoys Stimme aus einer der Kabinen!

"Stell dich nicht so an, Malfoy, oder willst du, dass ich dich an unsere Abgangsfete von Hogwarts erinnere?"

Harry schielte zu den Kabinen. Zabini. Sie schienen in derselben Kabine zu stecken.

Malfoy murmelte eine unverständliche Antwort. Ein leises Stöhnen folgte einer dritten miserabel klingenden Stimme: "Tut mir ehrlich leid, ich…", weitere würgende Geräusche, gefolgt von einem entnervten malfoyschen Stöhnen. Ginny! Das war doch Ginnys Stimme! Harrys Blase meldete sich vehement und verlangte nach ihrem Recht. Er fummelte an seinem Reißverschluss herum.

"Schon gut, Ginny. Mach dir keine Gedanken, das haben wir alle schon durch.", antwortete Zabini und klang richtig… nett.

Geschlagene 5 Minuten später hatte Ginnys Magen offensichtlich nichts mehr, was er noch hergeben könnte und Harry gewann endlich die hartnäckige Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Reißverschluss.

"Geht's jetzt endlich wieder?", erkundigte Malfoy sich mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

"Ja, danke.", nuschelte Ginny matt.

"Ich bring dich nach Hause.", bot Zabini an und die Wasserspülung übertönte das Geräusch von Harrys sich entleerender Blase.

"Nach Hause, Blaise! Ich will morgen früh keine halbnackten verkaterten Gryffindors in unserer Wohnung vorfinden!", maulte Malfoy und klang überheblich wie eh und je. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Himmel, wie sehr er diesen Tonfall hasste!

Zabini war ziemlich unbeeindruckt von Malfoys Gehabe und lachte: "Du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig, dass dir keine niedlichen Gryffindors um den Hals springen und dich abknutschen! Oder sollte ich statt Gryffindors im Allgemeinen lieber Har…"

"ZABINI!", unterbrach Malfoy ihn nun offenbar ziemlich wütend. Zabinis Lachen wurde lauter.

Der Alkohol verhinderte, dass Harry schnell genug begriff, wessen Namen Zabini da gerade ausposaunen wollte, auch wenn sich plötzlich ein unerklärliches Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend meldete. Wahrscheinlich würde auch bei ihm das Übermaß an Alkohol alsbald seinen Tribut fordern. Harry beschloss, dass es Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er noch irgendwo einen Ausnüchterungstrank.

"Gehen wir.", sagte Blaise.

"Könntet ihr vielleicht erstmal aus der Kabine hier verschwinden? Bei meinem Glück zersplintert ihr mich, wenn ihr disappariert. Besoffene Halbaffen…", maulte Malfoy und stieß die Tür der Toilettenkabine auf. Im selben Moment, als er hinaustrat, sah er Harry bei den Pissoirs stehen und stockte so plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung, dass Zabini und Ginny unweigerlich in ihn hineinliefen.

"Malfoy!" Ginny, genervt.

"Was zum…?" Zabini drängte sich an seinem Freund vorbei und folgte seinem Blick.

Als nun auch noch Zabini ihn anstarrte, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, beschloss Harry, dass es Zeit wäre, seine Kronjuwelen wieder dem Lichte der Öffentlichkeit zu entziehen. Etwas umständlich und noch immer leicht schwankend packte er sein bestes Stück wieder zurück in die engen Anzugshosen und trat unter den Reinigungszauber. Praktisch diese Zauber! In seinem Zustand hätte er bei dem Versuch sich die Hände zu waschen wahrscheinlich die halbe Toilette unter Wasser gesetzt!

"Potter, was machst du denn hier?", knirschte Malfoy und - es musste am Alkohol liegen! - bekam plötzlich eine sehr gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Huuuuiii, dachte Harry und grinste dämlich, wird Malfoy grad rot?? Huuuuui!! Irritiert über seine eigenen Gedanken schüttelte Harry sich. Merlin, was hatten die in den Punsch getan? Weasleys Wizards Wiagra??? Wo sonst sollten solche Gedanken herkommen?

"War die Frage jetzt ernst gemeint? Was denkst du hat Potter da grad mit seinem kleinen Potter in der Hand gemacht? Ballettübungen?", stänkerte Blaise und ignorierte den mörderischen Blick, mit welchem sein bester Freund ihn bedachte.

"Und uns nennst du besoffene Halbaffen?", gab nun auch Ginny noch ihren Senf dazu. Malfoys Miene verdüsterte sich zu einem perfekten Ebenbild von Severus Snape.

"Uh, Malfoy, lass das! Du siehst aus wie Snape!", protestierte Harry und trat endlich unter dem Reinigungszauber hervor.

Blaise brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Einzig die Tatsache, dass Ginny sich plötzlich wieder stöhnend den Magen rieb und an ihnen vorbeidrängte um sich erneut die Toilettenschüssel von innen zu betrachten, hielt Draco wohl davon ab, einen dreifachen Mord zu begehen.

"Ich glaub, wir gehen jetzt und lassen euch zwei Hübschen mal alleine. Ach, und tut bloß nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde und nur nicht tun kann, weil diejenige mit der ich es gern tun würde, momentan etwas indisponiert ist!" Damit wandte Blaise sich ab und folgte Ginny.

Während sowohl Harry als auch Malfoy noch damit beschäftigt waren, den Zabini'schen Kauderwelsch zu entwirren, ertönte das sanfte doppelte Ploppen einer Seit-an-Seit-Apparation und Blaise und Ginny waren verschwunden.

Harry kam nach einer Minute, die er damit verbracht hatte von Malfoy angestarrt zu werden, zu dem Schluss, dass er wieder zu seinen Freunden zurückmusste und machte sich wankend auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Du bist besoffen, Potter.", stellte Malfoy blödsinnigerweise fest.

Harry lachte: "Echt jetzt? Mann, wär mir gar nich aufgefallen, dachte, das Zimmer dreht sich immer so…" Mächtig stolz auf sich, dass er der verdammt flinken Zunge… nein! NEIN! NEEEIHEIN! Keine Zungen! Keine Gedanken über Zungen!!… der unverschämten Ausdrucksweise - genau! - des Slytherins endlich mal Kontra gegeben hatte, griff Harry nach dem Türgriff. Leider war sein Sehvermögen auch schon ein Opfer des Alkoholkonsums geworden und so knallte er schmerzhaft mit dem Kopf an den Türrahmen, als seine Hand ins Leere griff.

Malfoy stöhnte. "Musst du kotzen?"

"Nein… nur wenn ich dich noch länger ertragen muss.", fauchte Harry zurück und rieb sich mit einer Hand den schmerzenden Schädel während er sich mit der Anderen am Türrahmen festkrallte.

"Warum genau willst du dann in eine Toilettenkabine?", erkundigte Malfoy sich höhnisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hä?", machte Harry nicht sonderlich verständlich. Nach zwei weiteren Fehlversuchen die Tür doch aufzubekommen, hatte er es endlich geschafft, nur um sich tatsächlich in einer Toilettenkabine wieder zu finden. Verständnislos glotzte er auf das WC vor ihm.

"Malfoy, du Arsch!", schimpfte Harry und warf dem Blonden böse Blicke über die Schulter zu. "Warum hast das Klo hierhin gehext? Ich muss zurück zu meinen Freunden…!"

Malfoy verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. "Besoffene Halbaffen! Alles eine Bande von besoffenen Halbaffen!"

-

Der nächste Tag begann für Harry mit Kopfschmerzen. Und Magenschmerzen. Und Kopfschmerzen und irgendwie hatte er schlecht gelegen, denn selbst sein Hintern tat weh. Neben den Kopfschmerzen. Und den Magenschmerzen.

Grummelnd drehte er sich auf den Bauch und presste sein Gesicht in die Kissen. Sie rochen verschwitzt. Harry stöhnte und vergrub den Kopf endgültig unter einem Kissen. Merlin im Himmel, was hatte er gestern denn bloß alles getrunken? Hmm, Punsch. Punsch, Punsch, Punsch und Punsch. Zumindest ein Punsch davon war eindeutig zuviel gewesen.

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung kehrte die Erinnerung an den vorangegangenen Abend doch zurück. Was ja schon einmal etwas war, normalerweise konnte Harry sich komplett an nichts erinnern, wenn er sich die Lichter aussoff. Er musste es also doch noch rechtzeitig geschafft haben an seinen Ausnüchterungstrank zu kommen. Sehr gut, das ersparte ihm einen Tag mit einem beschissenen Kater.

Er erinnerte sich an die Feierlichkeiten - zum Sterben langweilig, wie jedes Jahr. Aber irgendetwas war doch noch gewesen! Richtig, Hermine hatte in einem Anfall von schwangerschaftsbedingtem Hormonschub versucht ihn dazu zu überreden Malfoy zu küssen. M.A.L.F.O.Y.!! Draco Malfoy!! Harry grinste gegen das Laken und wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal darüber, wie sehr die Östrogene doch die Frauen beherrschten. In ihrer Hogwartszeit hätte Hermine sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als ihm solch einen Vorschlag zu machen.

Obwohl Harry wohl oder übel zugeben musste, dass Malfoy wirklich nicht zu verachten war. Vor seinem inneren Auge entstand das Bild eines wohlgeformten Hinterns, welcher sich ihm in recht eindeutiger Pose entgegenreckte. Harry brachte ein erschrockenes Quieken hervor, als er augenblicklich steinhart wurde. Oh man, er brauchte wirklich dringend wieder einen Freund, wenn er sogar schon geil wurde, wenn er sich nur einen Hintern vorstellte! Nein, Malfoys Hintern!

Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf und starrte die Dunkelheit des Lakens unter sich an. Weitere Bilder gesellten sich hinzu. Harry, wie er auf besagten wohlgeformten Hintern hinuntersah, in welchem er seine harte Lanze versenkte. Ein Schopf blonder Haare, der sich in seinem Schoß auf und ab bewegte, während Harry sich den Lippen in den letzten Zügen des Blowjob entgegenschob. Eine Welle der Erregung ließ ihn zittern.

Traum! Feuchter Traum! Verdammt realistischer, verdammt feuchter Traum!… schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Genau! Realistisch hin oder her, doch nur ein Traum. Erleichtert ließ er sein Gesicht zurück auf das Laken fallen. Er hatte einen feuchten Traum von Malfoy gehabt. Normalerweise sollte ihn das wohl beunruhigen, aber nach dem ausufernden Alkoholkonsum und Hermines Andeutungen war es kein Wunder, dass er sich Malfoy im Traum ordentlich vorgenommen hatte, oder?

Und - um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben - war der Traum gar nicht mal schlecht. Harrys Hand schob sich unter die Decke und strich über seine Härte. Genüsslich umfasste er den harten Schaft und schloss die Augen um sich die Traumbilder erneut in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Malfoy, wie er ihn küsste, wie er sich auszog und mein-lieber-Schwan-der-Kerl-hatte-vielleicht-einen-Körper!!! Harry zwang sich dazu, seine Hand in einem quälend langsamen Rhythmus über seine pochende Lanze wandern zu lassen. Er versuchte sich an jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit des Traumes zu erinnern. Wie Malfoys Haut sich unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte - so warm. Wie seine Lippen über dessen Brust gewandert waren - so weich. Harry meinte noch immer den leicht salzigen Geschmack auf den Lippen zu haben, als er seine Brustwarzen liebkoste, sich zu Malfoys flachem Bauch hinuntergeküsst hatte. Harry stöhnte leise, als er daran dachte, wie realistisch die Nachwirkungen des Traumes waren. Die Erinnerung daran, wie sehr es ihn erregt hatte, als Malfoy seinen Namen keuchte, als er über dessen Härte leckte kurz bevor er seine Lippen über die samtene Eichel schob. Wie Malfoy sich aufgebäumt hatte und Harry beide Hände brauchte, um die Hüften des Blonden wieder auf die Matratze zu pressen. Harrys Hand wurde schneller und er keuchte, spürte bereits das herannahende Pulsieren des sich ankündigen Orgasmus, als sich die Traumbilder plötzlich veränderten. Denn nun war nicht mehr er derjenige, der oben lag, sondern Malfoy.

Irritiert hielt Harry einen Moment inne. Das hatte er tatsächlich geträumt? Normalerweise war er immer derjenige, der oben lag… und er hatte sich auch noch nie vorgestellt, dass das anders sei. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die Bilder mehr und mehr Gestalt annahmen. Malfoy, wie er sich über Harry beugte und mit diesem verschleierten Blick auf ihn hinunterschaute, die Augen halb verborgen hinter einem Vorhang aus silberblonden Haare. Malfoy, der sich zwischen seinen Beinen aufrichtete und plötzlich… Harry keuchte… meinte sogar zu spüren, wie Malfoy sich in ihm versenkte. Und - gütiger Himmel - Hermine hatte nicht gelogen, als sie davon sprach, dass Malfoys Schwanz genauso war, wie Harry es mochte!

Gemeinsam mit seinen Traumerinnerungen kam Harry zum Höhepunkt. Er presste sein Gesicht in die Laken und stöhnte ungehemmt, während seine Hand den Orgasmus so lange wie irgend möglich hinauszögerte. Immer und immer wieder rief er sich den Moment des Höhepunktes ins Gedächtnis und dachte, dass, wenn Malfoy in der Realität nur halb so anbetungswürdig aussah während er kam, es durchaus einen Versuch wert wäre ihn ins Bett zu bekommen.

Nachdem sich seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag endlich wieder beruhigt hatten, blieb Harry noch einen Moment einfach still liegen und genoss den befriedigenden Nachklang des Orgasmus. Er war mit sich und der Welt momentan einfach nur zufrieden.

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Und Magenschmerzen. Und sein Hintern weh tat. Er musste wirklich schlecht gelegen haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es gestern nicht mehr geschafft, seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch zu legen und das Stück Holz hatte sich die halbe Nacht in seine Gesäßmuskeln gebohrt. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.

Nach weiteren kostbaren Momenten der Stille beschloss Harry aufzustehen und sich eine Dusche zu gönnen. Im Dunkel des Zimmers wischte er sich die Reste seiner Traumerinnerung mit dem Laken vom Leib und tappte zur Tür.

Jedenfalls hatte er das vor. Genau genommen fand er sich jedoch in seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank wieder und schwor sich bei allem, was ihm heilig war, so schnell keinen Alkohol mehr anzurühren. Während er sich also fragte, seit wann er einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank besaß, fand er die vermisste Tür schließlich an der gegenüberliegenden Seite und tappte hinaus. Er brauchte wirklich dringend eine Dusche! Und Kaffee! Himmel noch eins, wo kam denn plötzlich das Licht her?

-

"Wirklich, Zabini, ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du so ein Morgenmuffel bist. Nach dem Geschrei heute Nacht hattest du doch dein Vergnügen.", kommentierte Pansy trocken und schob Blaise eine Tasse Kaffee über den Tresen.

Blaise griff nach der Tasse und zuckte mit den Schultern. "He, ich war das nicht."

"Ich meine auch nicht dich, du Hirn, sondern deine Begleitung."

"Hä? Ich hab Ginny zuhause abgeliefert und ganz artig und allein in meinem Bett gelegen, also wovon zum Henker redest du?" Blaise trank einen großen Schluck des Gebräus und war mit Gedanken schon halb bei der Frage, wie er Ginny Weasley zu einem Date überreden könnte, als die Badezimmertür aufging und Draco mit nassen Haaren und nur in Jeans bekleidet heraustrat.

"Aha, alles klar.", sagte Pansy und bedachte Draco mit einem wissenden Grinsen.

"Morgen. Was ist klar?" Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe, eine Tasse aus dem Schrank zu holen sondern bediente sich bei Pansy.

"Oh, ja, Baby, ja, du bist so hart, machs mir, fester, tiefer, härter, ooooohhhh ja!", gab Pansy eine recht glaubwürdige Imitation von orgiastischem Geschrei zum Besten.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Hab ich dir nicht verboten zu lauschen, Pans?"

"Haha, als ob ich bei dem Geschrei hätte lauschen müssen. Das Gebrüll hat man ja am anderen Ende des Blocks gehört."

"Ja, ich bin halt gut.", erwiderte Draco und fing sich einen schwesterlichen Schlag in die Magengrube ein.

"Müssen wir uns den Namen merken?", erkundigte Blaise sich gerade, als Dracos Schlafzimmertür aufging und Pansy im nächsten Augenblick lauthals losbrüllte: "OH BEI SALAZARS SPITZSTOCK!" Theatralisch hielt sie sich die Augen zu und fuchtelte mit dem Arm wild in Richtung des kreischenswerten Objektes. Blaise erschrak dermaßen, dass er sich die Hälfte seines Tasseninhaltes in den Schoß kippte. Einzig Draco nippte unberührt an seinem Kaffee, und quittierte die plötzliche Aufregung seiner Freunde mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und seine Augen wurden tellergroß.

Blaise folgte Pansys ausgestrecktem Arm mit Blicken und goß sich auch den letzten Rest seines Kaffees über die Hose.

Nach einer Schrecksekunde wandte er sich einigermaßen empört an Draco. "Du bist echt ein Arsch, Malfoy."

"Wieso?"

"Wer hat mir denn gestern einen Vortrag gehalten von wegen du willst keine halbnackten Gryffindors am frühen Morgen sehen, hä? Was bitte ist denn DAS DA sonst?"

"Das, Zabini, ist ein NACKTER Gryffindor, kein Halbnackter!", kommentierte Draco trocken und ließ den Blick genüsslich über den doch recht ansprechenden Körperbau von Harry wandern.

"Zieh ihm was an! Zieh ihm was an! Zieh ihm was an!", mantrate Pansy verzweifelt vor sich hin, obwohl Draco seinen Monatsvorrat an Haargel dafür verwettet hätte, dass sie Harry durch ihre gespreizten Finger SEHR genau betrachtete.

"Was…?", brachte Harry heraus, starrte sie nacheinander an und schien endlich zu begreifen, wen Draco mit nackter Gryffindor gemeint hatte. Harry sah an sich hinunter und verspürte ein dringendes Bedürfnis sich selbst zu Avada Kedavraen. Eilig hielt er sich die rechte Hand vor sein bestes Stück und starrte die Slytherins vor sich an wie das berühmte Kaninchen die Schlange.

"Da musst du schon beide Hände nehmen, Herzchen.", stellte Blaise nach einem sehr eindringlichen Blick fest. Pansy schien im selben Moment eine Eingabe zu haben, nahm ihre Hand von den Augen und fragte im interessierten Plauderton: "Warte, Draco, du meinst Potter war derjenige, der da so geschrieen hat?"

Harry schluckte hart. Ge-schrieen? Wie Stöh-nen? Wie - OH MEIN GOTT DAS WAR GAR KEIN TRAUM!!!!

Draco warf Pansy einen Blick zu, der mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass er an ihrem Geisteszustand zweifelte. "Denkst du etwa, ich hätte ihn Baby genannt?"

Harry derweil entschied sich für einen taktischen Rückzug und winselte ein gequältes: "Wo ist das Badezimmer?"

"Gleich die nächste Tür, du Schreihals." Pansy winkte in die entsprechend Richtung, in welche Harry umgehend davonschlich, sich der Blicke der drei Slytherins nur allzu bewusst.

"Du hast Potter flachgelegt?", fasste Blaise die Situation in seiner gewohnt charmanten Art zusammen.

"Das ein oder andere Mal.", antwortete Draco trocken.

"Er sieht nicht aus, als könnte er sich an was erinnern.", behauptete Pansy und Dracos Stirn legte sich in Falten. Schließlich stellte er seine Tasse ab und ging ebenfalls in Richtung Badezimmer: "Dann sollte ich ihm vielleicht auf die Sprünge helfen."

Blaise und Pansy stöhnten unisono und Draco hörte nur noch, wie Pansy ihm nachrief, er solle wenigstens diesmal einen Schweigezauber benutzen.

"Wenigstens müssen wir uns keinen neuen Namen merken!", stellte Blaise fest und beseitigte die Schweinerei auf seiner Hose mit einem Reinigungsspruch.

-

Die Badezimmertür fiel hinter Draco ins Schloss und er fand Harry vornübergebeugt am Waschbecken stehen, den Kopf halb unter dem Wasserhahn hängend und zweifellos damit beschäftigt, sich in eiskaltem Wasser zu ertränken.

Der Anblick von Harrys gespreizten Schenkeln ließ Dracos Mund trocken werden. Ohne langes Zögern trat er hinter Harry, umfasste dessen Hüften und presste seinen Unterleib gegen das einladende Gesäß.

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wollte einen Schritt nach vorn machen und prellte sich den Hinterkopf am Wasserhahn. Als er es endlich schaffte sich aufzurichten, schlängelten Dracos Arme sich um seine Taille und hielten ihn aufrecht.

"Guten Morgen, Harry.", flötete Draco in bestem Tauben-Imitations-Gurren und blickte den Gryffindor im Spiegel an.

Harry verzog das Gesicht und machte einen halbherzigen Versuch sich aus Dracos Armen zu befreien. Er klang heiser, als er fragte: "Das war kein Traum, oder?"

Draco grinste und strich mit beiden Händen über Harrys Bauch hinauf, streifte die dunklen Knospen seiner Brust und wanderte wieder nach unten. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Harry auf seine Berührungen reagierte. "Kommt drauf an, was genau du meinst."

"Wir beide… heute Nacht?", brachte Harry hervor. Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, als Harrys Atem stockte.

"Fühlt es sich an wie ein Traum?", wisperte Draco in Harrys Ohr, während seine Rechte sich um Harrys wachsende Härte schloss. Genüsslich streichelte er ihn und Harrys Wangen bekamen rote Flecke. "Nnn… Nein, nicht wirklich."

"Gut." Dracos Griff wurde fordernder.

"Mom… Mom… MOMENT!", widersprach Harry und fragte sich, wo er plötzlich die Selbstbeherrschung hernahm um Dracos Hand von seiner freudig vor sich hin wippenden Erregung zu nehmen.

Draco zog einen Flunsch, was Harry leider ziemlich deutlich daran erinnerte, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sich diese Lippen um sein bestes Stück legten, welches zur Verdeutlichung dieser Erinnerung schon wieder wippte.

Dracos Blick sank in Harrys Schritt und eine Augenbraue wanderte vielsagend nach oben. "Möchtest du, dass ich mich eventuell darum kümmere?"

"Oh ja… äh… nein, nein, NEIN! Genau, NEIN!" Harry lehnte sich mit dem nackten Hintern an das polareiskalte Waschbecken und der hintere Teil seiner Lenden wurde schockgefrostet. Sehr gut, kein Gewippe von meuternden Körperteilen mehr.

"Was ist gestern Nacht passiert?", haspelte er los und wurde rot, als er Dracos sowohl anzügliches als auch ungläubiges Grinsen sah.

"Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern?"

"Dooooch, ich erinnere mich an so… einiges… sogar ziemlich deutlich…", murmelte Harry und rubbelte seinen Hintern an dem kalten Waschbecken, was den Schmerz etwas linderte. Er war ja selbst schuld, was schlief er auch auf seinem Zaubersta… Zauberstaaaa… "Oh bei Merlins Bart, ich hab gar nicht auf meinem Zauberstab geschlafen!"

Nun war Draco doch noch verwirrt. "Bitte, was?"

"Mein Arsch tut weh, Malfoy! Mein ARSCH! Fällt dir dazu irgendetwas ein?" Harry verschränkte in aufkeimendem Ärger die Arme vor der Brust. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Kerl eigentlich ein! Immerhin war er nie, nie, niemals derjenige, der unten lag!

Dracos Grinsen kehrte derweil zurück und er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, leckte sich die Lippen und beugte sich so nah an ihn heran, dass sich ihre Münder fast berührten. "Und ob mir dazu was einfällt. Dein Arsch, Potter, ist so genial eng, dass ich es kaum länger als eine Minute ausgehalten hab, bevor ich…"

"OKAY!", japste Harry und wich seitlich aus, um aus Dracos Bannkreis zu entkommen, was auch dringend nötig war, denn sein kleiner Harry war schon wieder kräftig am Wippen und wollte sich unbedingt an Dracos Jeans reiben, was Harry nun dann doch nicht zulassen wollte.

"Was ist los, plötzlich so schüchtern?"

"Ich bin nun mal von Natur aus eher zurückhaltend.", murmelte Harry und fragte sich, warum zum Henker in diesem Badezimmer nicht ein einziges Handtuch zu finden sei, was er sich vor sein Gemächt hätte halten können. Die Waschlappen, welche neben der Tür hingen, waren jedenfalls nicht groß genug! Verflixt!

Draco fing skandalöserweise an ihn auszulachen.

"Was ist daran so witzig, Malfoy?", schnappte Harry und beschloss spontan, dass, wenn er schon nackt und unübersehbar erregt vor einem Slytherin stehen mussten - er verfluchte sich für diesen zweideutigen Gedanken - könnte er es wenigstens mit einem letzten Rest Würde hinter sich bringen.

"WAS ist daran so WITZIG, Malfoy?"

Draco beruhigte sich und lehnte sich nun seinerseits an das Waschbecken. "Du hast Pansy doch gehört, du hast die halbe Nachbarschaft zusammen geschrieen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass hinter deiner Unnahbarkeit solch ein Vulkan schlummert?"

"Ich hab nicht geschrieen.", sagte Harry und musste sich leider eingestehen, dass seine bildhaften Erinnerungen seine Worte Lügen straften.

"Und ob du hast! Mir hat der Teil mit: Oh ja, Baby, machs mir genau so! am besten gefallen." Draco schien sich plötzlich darüber bewusst zu werden, was er da gesagt hatte, denn Harry stellte fest, dass er rot wurde. Huuuiii! Hmmm, wieso kam ihm dieses Ge-Huuuuiiii-eh jetzt bekannt vor? Kleines deja vu?

"Ok, ok, ich hab geschrieen, bitte. Hättest du eventuell die Güte meiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge zu helfen, wie genau ich in deinem Bett gelandet bin? Das Letzte, das ich weiß, ist, dass ich auf dem Klo war und Zabini mit Ginny - ach du meine Güte, Zabini ist mit Ginny abgehauen? Ron wird mich umbringen!"

"Weißt du, Potter, das Gestöhne hat mir echt besser gefallen, wie wäre es, wenn ich deine Erinnerung daran auffrische, was wir getan haben, nachdem du in meinem Bett gelandet bist?" Dracos Hände wanderten zum Bund seiner Jeans und Harrys Mund wurde staubtrocken als er mit großen Augen beobachtete, wie diese schlanken Finger den ersten Knopf der Jeans öffneten. Er schluckte hart.

Wipp… wipp… wipp… breites Grinsen von Malfoy - verdammter Mist!

In Gedanken drohte Harry seinem aufmüpfigem Gehänge eine umgehende Vasektomie an, während er laut "MALFOY!" schnauzte. Dieser schien endlich einzusehen, dass Harry ein Mindestmaß an Aufklärung benötigte und seufzte übertrieben theatralisch. "Du warst so besoffen, dass du durch eine der Kabinen zurück in den Festsaal wolltest, hab dir nen Ausnüchterungszauber verpasst, mich über dich lustig gemacht, weil du den Zauber nicht kanntest, haben uns gestritten, du hast mich geschubst, bin ausgerutscht, hab mich an dir festgehalten, sind beide umgefallen, du lagst auf mir, hast irgendeinen Müll von wegen dass Granger will, dass du mich küsst, gefaselt, du hast mich geküsst und ich hab dich flachgelegt. Sonst noch Fragen?"

Harrys Kopfschmerzen meldeten sich anhand des stenographischen Kurzberichtes mit Macht zurück und er rieb sich stöhnend die Schläfen.

"Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Malfoy überflüssigerweise und Harry bedachte ihn mit einem meuchelmörderischen Blick. "Nein, Malfoy, hab nur grad überlegt, wem von uns beiden ich zuerst den Vergessenszauber auf den Hals hetze."

Zu Harrys größter Überraschung schwieg Malfoy plötzlich und blickte ihn nur stumm an. Neben seinen um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnden Lenden meldete sich nun auch noch sein Magen. Allerdings nicht mit der von Harry erwarteten Übelkeit, eher mit so einem merkwürdigen Kribbeln, fast ein bißchen wie… Brausepulver… mit Erdbeergeschmack… waren Malfoys Lippen eigentlich schon immer so rot?

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry leise.

Malfoy strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ich kann dir einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen holen."

Obgleich ihn die plötzliche Freundlichkeit des Slytherin mehr als sprachlos machte, nuschelte Harry tonlos: "Das meinte ich nicht."

Ein weiterer Moment des Schweigens entspann sich zwischen ihnen und Harry bezweifelte, dass sie sich jemals solange in die Augen gesehen hatten. Und es war gar nicht so schlecht. Harry mochte Dracos Augenfarbe, ein so klares, reines Grau hatte er niemals zuvor bei irgendjemandem gesehen, es war wie eine Mischung aus Eis und Sturm. Der Gedanke daran, wann der Sturm in Dracos Augen tobte, ließ Harry schlucken.

"Also…", sagte Draco und schien plötzlich seine Selbstsicherheit wieder gefunden zu haben, denn das anrüchige Grinsen war auf seine Lippen zurückgekehrt. "…wie ich das sehe, hast du zwei Möglichkeiten."

Spontan wären Harry sicherlich mehr als zwei Möglichkeiten eingefallen, leider stammten diese Vorschläge allesamt nicht aus seinem Hirn, sondern aus seinen unteren Körperregionen, die gerade wippend zu neuem Leben erwachten. So beschränkte er sich auf ein verdächtig heiser klingendes: "Und die wären?"

Draco stieß sich vom Waschbecken ab, kam aber nicht näher - was Harry fast mit ein wenig Enttäuschung feststellte. "Erstens, du ziehst dich an, sagst mir, dass es ein one-night-stand war und gehst."

Harry war nicht fähig sich zu rühren, obwohl er sich einredete, dass er es wirklich versuchte. Leider wollten neben seinen Leisten nun auch seine Füße nicht mehr auf ihn hören und so blieb er einfach wo er war. Er rechtfertigte sein untypisches Verhalten damit, dass er zumindest hören wollte, was Draco als zweite Möglichkeit in Betracht zog.

Dracos Augen funkelten und er leckte sich in einer Weise die Lippen, die schon den Tatbestand von Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses erfüllte, bevor er einen Schritt näher trat. "Oder… ", Seine Hände verschwanden aus Harrys Blickfeld und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Blick zu senken, nur um festzustellen, dass Dracos talentierte Finger gerade dabei waren die verbliebenen Knöpfe seiner Jeans zu öffnen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine zusammenhängende Antwort würde formulieren können, ganz egal, wie die zweite Möglichkeit aussah. Der Blutverlust in seinem Gehirn nahm gerade bedrohliche Ausmaße an.

"Zweitens…", Draco schob sich die Jeans von den schmalen Hüften. "…ich ziehe mich aus und wir…"

"Angenommen!", murmelte Harry und machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorn. Die Tatsache, dass Draco keine Unterwäsche trug und seine nun entblößte Männlichkeit das Gewippe von Harrys Gemächt nachahmte, war eindeutig zu verlockend, als dass Harry sich länger als eine halbe Sekunde von der ersten Möglichkeit ablenken ließ.

"Merlin sei Dank!", wisperte Draco gegen seine Lippen, als Harry ihn küsste und - weil Harry ja so fürchterlich schüchtern und zurückhalten war - sich auf die Knie fallen ließ um seine Erinnerung daran aufzufrischen, wie genau es sich anhörte, wenn Draco seinen Namen stöhnte.

-

"Sag mal, Pans, wo bist du eigentlich gestern Abend so schnell hin verschwunden?" Blaise stellte seine leere Tasse in die Spüle.

Pansys Grinsen war mehr als selbstzufrieden und erinnerte Blaise durchaus an gewisse Blondlinge, die verdächtig lange mit gewissen nackten Gryffindors im Bad verbrachten.

"Sagen wir mal so, nicht nur ihr Kerle habt eine Schwäche für Gryffindors." Pansy nuckelte unschuldig an ihrem Daumen herum.

"GAH! Du meinst, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft Parvati Patil in die Kisten zu kriegen? Verflixt, ich hätte mein letztes Hemd drauf verwettet, dass die auf Kerle steht."

Statt einer Antwort ließ Pansy ihr Daumengenuckel sein und grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

"Was? Nicht die Patil?", fragte Blaise nun etwas verwirrt.

"Komm mit, und sei ja leise, sonst verfüttere ich dich in Scheibchen an meine Katze!"

Blaise verdrehte die Augen, Pansy verbrachte eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit Malfoy. Diese Drama-Queen-Getue war wirklich übertrieben. Leider war seine Neugier aber größer und so folgte er Pansy zu ihrem Zimmer. Pansy warf ihm einen letzten warnenden Blick zu, bevor sie lautlos die Tür öffnete und Blaise einen Einblick in ihr Allerheiligstes gönnte. Was in Pansys Falle ein monströses Wasser-Himmel-Bett in Form eines Herzens mit Leopardenfellbezug war. Und in eben jenen Leopardenfellen räkelten sich gerade zwei nackte Schönheiten, bei deren Anblick Blaise die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

Pansy kicherte leise, schob einen zur Salzsäule erstarrten Blaise aus ihrem Zimmer und zurück in die Küche.

"Kaffee, Babe? Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du noch einen!", sprachs und verwandelte den geplanten Kaffee in einen doppelten Espresso.

Bevor Pansy es schaffte, Blaise das Gebräu einzuflößen, schien der aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und klappte geräuschvoll seinen Unterkiefer nach oben. "Pansy Parkinson! Du… hast die Patil SCHWESTERN vernascht? Ich… bin ich hier eigentlich der einzige Depp, der heute Nacht keinen welterschütternden Sex hatte?"

"Tja, Blaise, so wie es aussieht, wirst du langsam alt."

"OH JA, Baby, schneller, schneller, genau so!", hallte eine Stimme durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür und veranlasste Blaise und Pansy sich wissende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

"Das klang nicht nach Potter.", stellte Pansy grinsend nach einer weiteren Salve orgiastischen Gebettels fest.

"Wirklich, Parkinson, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Draco ihn niemals Baby nennen würde.", widersprach Blaise in gezwungen erstem Ton.

"Genau, und Draco war ja auch niemals in Harry Potter verknallt!", ergänzte sie.

Pansy und Blaise sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Fin

Read and Review, please.


End file.
